Unconditionally
by Day Lynn Leery
Summary: SongFic basado en la película de Catching Fire y la canción de Unconditionally de Katy Perry.


**Hola, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde mi última actualización solo quiero decirles que este año, que esta pronto a terminar me dejo muchos sentimientos encontrados, me sumergí en este mundo lleno de historias que valen mucho la pena y de las cuales aprendí mucho, autoras que me han enseñado un poquito más de ellas y las cuales llevo en mi corazón, aprendiendo que la imaginación para escribir es el ultimo limite, así que espero que este año nuevo que está por comenzar traiga mas inspiración a mi vida y a mi mente ok.**

**Muchas pero muchas felicidades así que Feliz Año Nuevo 2014!**

* * *

**Título: Incondicionalmente (Unconditionally)**

**By: Day Lynn Leery**

**Beta: Sams Brok**

**Song: Unconditionally**

**Artista: Katy Perry **

**Álbum: Prism (Delux)**

**Video: **** www . youtube watch ? v = A**

**Disclaimer: The Hunger Games, no me pertenece así como tampoco los grandiosos personajes, todo es de la magnífica Suzanne Collins y doy gracias por crearlos...**

**Dedicado: A todos y todas aquellas personas que a pesar del tiempo y la distancia siempre están incondicionalmente. Espero les guste, los quiero mucho, mucho y gracias por seguirme...**

* * *

**Unconditionally**

El Distrito 12…

¡No existe!...

Voy despertando de la inconsciencia, poco a poco saliendo de la espesa bruma del sueño que me tiene prisionera. Palabras y sensaciones vienen a mí…

Y sabiendo que el Distrito 12 ya no existe, me niego a creerlo.

Pero es verdad…

**Oh no, did I get too close?**

**Oh, did I almost see**

**What's really on the inside?**

**All you insecurities**

**All the dirty laundry**

**Never made, me blink one time.**

_Sueños que no son sueños, sueños que a pesar de mis sueños son solo sueños..._

Me despierto de una nueva pesadilla. De nuevo más sensaciones, más imágenes, nuevas ausencias.

Peeta, ha sido capturado por el Capitolio y yo estoy aquí, sola y rota, tratando de recuperarme pero no puedo, ya que la última vez que lo vi, el ultimo recuerdo suyo, el ultimo vistazo al azul de sus ojos, su tacto sobre mi piel, su calidez, el sonido de su voz y el sabor de sus labios presionando con dulzura sobre los míos... Todo regresa y regresa a mi memoria, tratando de asimilar lo que estaba ante mí: unos ojos azules como el mar que ahora me atormentan y, sobre un amor que poco a poco está empezando a nacer en mi corazón, el cual es incondicional a ti, mi amor…

**Unconditional, unconditionally**

**I will love you unconditionally**

**There is no fear now**

**Let go and just be free**

**I will love you unconditionally**

Mis pensamientos me atormentan, acallan mis lamentos, como los lamentos de todas las personas del Distrito que murieron por culpa de mis actos. Una y otra y otra vez los veo y los escucho en mis pesadillas. Mi dolor es profundo pero me sostiene lo único real de mi vida, el único objeto que me mantiene cuerda, la perla, esa misma que Peeta me dio en la arena, es el claro y profundo amor que él me profesaba.

**So come just as you are to me**

**Don't need apologies**

**Know that you are all worthy**

**I'll take your bad days with your good**

**Walk through the storm I would**

**I do it all because I love you**

**I love you, I love you**

Un amor que nació de un engaño por salvar la vida, pero que con el tiempo e inevitablemente ha nacido en mi corazón también, irremediable y con fuerza, enloquecido y desesperado, tan real como es posible, y este corazón ahora te extraña día a día y añora tu presencia.

Los días pasan y pasan y yo sin saber de ti…

Peeta, la dulzura de tu nombre me calma y me quiebra, en todas partes te veo, en las estrellas, en el cielo, en el atardecer y sobre todo en los dientes de león, este amor me quema por dentro, te añoro y necesito tanto que duele ¡me consume como llamas de fuego ardiendo a mí alrededor! Pero este amor no se consume, si no que se fortalece día con día con tu recuerdo…

**Unconditional, unconditionally**

**I will love you unconditionally**

**There is no fear now**

**Let go and just be free**

**I will love you unconditionally**

Incondicionalmente te amo y amare por el resto de mis días. Días que son realmente agobiantes, esperando tu regreso para estrecharte entre mis brazos y por fin besarte hasta que mis labios ya no existan, todos los besos no dados durante estos días sin ti.

Mis pesadillas regresan cada noche, a cada momento, en cada parpadeo, me siento sola sin tus fuertes brazos a mi alrededor cuando nos protegíamos mutuamente…

No hay miedo ahora. Abro mi corazón hacia ti, corazón a corazón lleno de amor para ti…

**So open up your heart and just let it begin**

**Open up your heart and just let it begin**

**Open up your heart and just let it begin**

**Open up your heart**

**Acceptance is the key to be**

**To be truly free**

**Will you do the same for me?**

Los recuerdos invaden hondo y profundo en mi ser, un ser que se niega a olvidar lo que realmente siente y el cual nunca abandonara la esperanza de recuperarte; día a día ruego que pronto regreses y así poder amarte como realmente lo mereces. Un amor que cala hasta los huesos, un amor que lastima y que me alivia, siento todo y nada, explosión y vacío, inexplicable pero fuerte y claro, todo a la vez aunque me digan que estoy loca, pero loca no es el termino más adecuado, si no seña incondicional a ti, por siempre y para siempre.

**Unconditional, unconditionally**

**I will love you unconditionally**

**And there is no fear now**

**Let go and just be free**

**'Cause I will love you unconditionally (oh yeah).**

**I will love you**

**I will love you**

**I will love you unconditionally**

**So I will love you unconditionally.**

* * *

**_Bueno espero que les haya gustado, tanto la canción y el video los cuales ayudaron para la inspiración de este Fic se estrenaron el mismo día que la peli Catching Fire y me quede enamorada de la interpretación y sentimiento de Katy Perry por tal motivo se me hizo justo escribirlo ya que Katy se parece un poco a Katniss, en este video espero que lo disfruten y nuevamente Feliz Año Nuevo 2014! Feliciades, saludos xoxo._**


End file.
